Como enamorarse de un dragón
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe menos por ciertas rubias invitadas* Berk no es una isla cualquiera, y los vikingos que allí habitan, no son muy normales que se diga. Pero eso es porque ellos son vikingos de un mundo paralelo al nuestro y sus amores... sus amores son de otro mundo también. (todas las parejas que mi imaginación crea aparecen aquí, incluye Camistrid y Book! Toothcup.)


**¡Hola! Este es un fic que iba a comenzar hace un tiempo y pues, lo comienzo ahora X3 **

**Es un Book! Universe excepto por la puntual aparición de Astrid y Ruffnut (acopladas XD)**

**Este fic va a estar formado por One Shoots, cada uno por una pareja importante distinta del mundo de los libros de Cressida Cowell... Más Astrid y Ruff xD **

**Así que, sin más dilación, el prólogo formado por la siguiente pareja. **

* * *

><p><em>Lo conseguimos. (WondesfangHiccup Horrendous Haddock I) _

Desde que era una cría lo entrenaron para matar, pero, así como acababa con vidas, ¿podría también protegerlas? El mejor Skrill de los que Muerte Roja tenía a su servicio sin duda estaba seguro que ni siquiera podría protegerse a si mismo (prueba de ello era el accidente que tuvó contra un árbol que casi lo mata en el acto por no ir atento.) hasta que conoció la forma en la que se veían las pecas en una pálida piel, como un cabello cobrizo podría brillar a la luz del amanecer si se elevaba en el aire y como unos ojos marrones achocolatados que derramaban inteligencia por todo el iris podían tocarte el alma y formar parte de ella. Había conocido al humano al que debía matar, pero por ironías de la vida su víctima termino salvándole la vida aún teniéndolo a su merced, a pesar de ambos saber perfectamente que eran especies en guerra declarada... simplemente se habían visto y, por un momento que fue eterno se vieron en la piel del otro: fueron y son un mismo ser. Fue ahí cuando decidió que valía la pena morir por él. Por Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, su niño, su vikingo, su humano y ¿su amor?

— ¡Wondes!—una voz humana de hombre aún en desarrollo chilló el abreviado del nombre del Skrill azul claro con toques blancos, entusiasmado.

El ex guerrero dragón giro al escuchar la voz que tanto amaba... si alguna vez, por cualquier razón, dejará de escuchar esa voz para siempre juraba, sería un monstruo aún más terrible de lo que nunca hubiera llegado a ser si no se hubiera cruzado con el adolescente que lucía con orgullo su casco Vikingo encima de las hermosas hebras cobrizas que formaban su cabello, a juego con sus ropas y ojos que brillaban con ilusión.

No pidió permiso, tampoco es que debiera, pero incluso antes de estar al lado de su mejor amigo alado saltó a su cuello. Y es que Hiccup sentía que nada era imposible para él si su Wondesfang estaba cerca. Ni tan siquiera los obstáculos físicos... incluso siendo un hiccup.

El magnífico ser acepto el abrazo acunando al chico con sus alas. No podían pasar tiempo a solas sin después saludarse con esta reacción de como si llevarán años sin verse y necesitarán ser uno otra vez.

— ¡Adivina que Wondes! — el pequeño exclamó igual de vivo que hace corto tramo de distancia y sin despegarse del cuello de su dragón.

"¿Lo conseguimos?" —Wondesfang preguntó entre gruñidos, en respuesta, el chico le dio un codazo nada doloroso en su ala.

— ¿Acaso dudabas de nosotros, reptil tonto? —acusó entre risas— No recuerdo haber hecho nada contigo que no haya salido bien.

Contigo... lista al que se sumaba también el "por ti" Momentos después el semblante de Hiccup se puso serio al bajar la mirada y toparse con la prueba de unión con el Skrill, sin poder evitarlo acarició la gran cicatriz, reverenciandola. Él mismo tenía una pero, debía reconocer, no tan grande como la de su protector blanco azulado. Por su parte, Wondesfang no se quejo ni se quejaría nunca, amaba los toques de su vikingo.

Por un momento el dragón pensó seriamente en si contarle sobre Muerte Roja y el peligro que seguramente corría o no. Nunca había hablado con el del hecho, pues ya había visto la tristeza y el miedo al futuro reflejado en aquellos ojos achocolatados que habían nacido para derramar ternura al mundo, no incomodidad. Y había sido su culpa, por no haberse alejado del humano cuando el sentido común le dijo que era lo mejor... bueno, ahora se reía en la cara de su sentido común todos los días.

Cuando Hiccup pareció volver en si sus pensamientos volaron, de nuevo, como tantas veces, se miraron a los ojos. Marrón chocolate y marrón oscuro fundidos, conectados, una sola mirada un mismo ser. Y fue ahí cuando decidió que no se lo contaría, después de todo, después de tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas habían logrado la paz absoluta entre las dos razas. Muerte Roja se había quedado más sola que la una, no había peligro. Y si aún así esa dragona sin honor intentaba tocar un sólo pelo del vikingo a su frente le daba igual si media cuatro metros o diez mil, lo pagaría caro. Un corto y tierno beso en su trompa en el momento justo pareció un agradecimiento por la promesa silenciosa. Sin duda Hiccup no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a una mujer. Y eso le gustaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

— Lo logramos —el vikingo suspiró contra él, pero ambos sabían que esto solo acababa de empezar.

Aún así pasarían lo que fuera por ello. Juntos, porque la causa lo valía pero, sobretodo, porque ellos lo merecían.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que viene a continuación. Espero les gustara. <strong>


End file.
